Fallen Star
by ShootingStar238
Summary: Paige tries to cope after being raped. Finding something she feels is what she can control, what happens to Dean and who can save her from herself?
1. Default Chapter

Paige Michalchuck awoke to the sound of the ringing telephone downstairs.   
  
"Paige, it's for you!" Mrs. Michalchuck yelled. "Paige! It's Hazel. I'm not calling you again."  
  
Paige still half asleep wandered her way to the phone. "Ugh my head," she thought.   
  
"Paige! It's Hazel! Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"Uhh.. what?"  
  
"Oh Paige! Don't play stupid with me. Come on girl, I want details!"  
  
"Details of wha...." Paige said as she dropped the phone just as memories from the previous night came cascading back. The memories overpowered the sound of the empty dial tone from Hazel as the night replayed itself.

"Dean..slow! Dean, I said slow! What is your problem?"  
  
"Shhhhh...it's okay...everything's okay.."  
  
"DEAN! Stop it!! Please! Don't!! No, no DEAN ..please!!! Dean! NO! Stop! Please….don't do this… no.."  
  
The events of what should have been the perfect evening became clearer and clearer to Paige as she lay on her bed, reliving every little moment.  
  
"Oh God," Paige said breaking out in sobs. "I can't do this... I just, I can't!" The scene did not make sense to Paige. Everything was suppose to be perfect. The perfect outfit, the perfect hair, the perfect shoes, the perfect night, the perfect party, and the perfect guy. Paige made a conscience decision to never let anyone know about the slut she was. Not Hazel, not Dylan, not Terri, not Ash, and definitely not Spinner.

School on Monday was looking pretty bleak for Paige. She promised herself that she was going to act normal. No one could ever, ever know what happened. The sound of the alarm clock ripped through her. Pain shot through her body as she sat up. She chose sweats to wear to school and threw her hair up in a messy bun. "No make up today," she thought to herself.   
  
"Paige, hun there's muffins on the table, hurry if you want a ride to school," her mom shouted from downstairs.   
  
"I think I'll walk Mom."  
  
"Paige are you feeling alright?" her mom questioned.  
  
"I'M FINE MOTHER!" Paige protested forcefully.   
  
But Paige was not fine. As much as she wanted to believe she was she knew deep down things were never going to be the same. "If I hadn't been such a slut, I wouldn't have went to the party over Spinner. I got what I deserved. I got what I wanted. It's all my fault. I hate myself!" Paige thought in despair.   
  
The what if thoughts ran through her mind as she walked to school. What if she didn't cheer that day? What if she didn't meet Dean? What if she hadn't talked to him? What if she didn't fall for his charm? What if she didn't ditch Spinner? What if she didn't go to the party? What if she didn't drink? What if she didn't ask him to go upstairs?  
  
"What if I didn't ask him to go upstairs?" Paige thought to herself. This thought stuck with her. It made it clear to her that whatever happened up there was her own fault.   
  
"Paige! Did you sleep in today?" Hazel asked.   
  
"Uhh.. yeah ha..ha silly me.. emm.. yeah what's up?" Paige said as she forced a smile.  
  
"Don't ask me questions Paige! I want to know what happened.." Hazel mumbled as she saw Spinner comming around the corner.   
  
"Happened where?" Spinner asked obviously annoyed.  
  
"No where Spin, girl talk, you understand...right?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Right, I understand a lot more then you think I do," Spinner said directly towards Paige. A nervous chill shot down Paige's spin.  
  
"He knows!" Paige said to herself forgetting about the girl standing next to her.   
  
"Know's what? Come on Paige! Don't keep me guessing! I deserve to know!"  
  
"What do you want to know? Huh? What exactly is it that you want to know?" Paige said realizing she sounded off base.   
  
"Well, sweetie, I'm not stupid. You totally ditched me at the party and disappeared with Dean. Soooo come on girlie what happened? I want to know everything!"  
  
"Nothing happened!!!"   
  
"Paige........I'm your best friend right?"   
  
"Right."  
  
"And best friends tell each other everything, right?"  
  
"Right."   
  
"So, what happened? Did you like... you know?"  
  
"Yeah, Hazel, yeah.. you're right, we did."  
  
"PAIGE!!! WOW!! This is amazing! He is amazing! I'm so happy for you! Soo... tell me when's the next date?"  
  
"NEVER!" Paige screamed as she stormed off leaving Hazel left even more confused.   
  
Paige tried hard to act as though nothing was wrong, but people annoyed her so much. The happy couples in the hall irritated her. "How can they be so happy?' Paige wondered. Monday went painfully slow. Part of her wanted to scream, "I DIDN'T DO MY HOMEWORK BECAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY BEING A SLUT THIS WEEKEND!!!" when teachers confronted her about her missing homework. Lunch, her only plan to escape the madness of teachers, came and went. Paige sat on the Degrassi front steps that period. Hazel asked what was wrong and she only replied she didn't feel that great. Little did Hazel know that physical and emotional pain was ripping Paige to shreds inside. Paige could feel Dean. Feel every part of him, pushing down on her, holding her there. She could feel him inside of her and she couldn't stand it. She could hear his voice inside her head, threatening her. Telling her they were having fun and she better not think of it any other way. She could see him constantly, see the pure evil his eyes. The same eyes she once thought were mystifying and intriguing. She hated what had happened and what he made her do, but more importantly she hated herself and how she let it happen. She knew it was all her fault and nothing was going to change that feeling.   
  
Paige stared emotionless into her locker. Dylan saw his little sister and ran up behind her. Paige was unaware when Dylan stood behind her ready to grab her.   
  
"DEAN! Noo..." she screamed, not realizing it was her own brother touching her.   
  
"Dean? No, it's Dylan, remember? D-y-l-a-n. Dyyyylllaaaannn," he said sounding out his name, "Who's Dean anyways?"  
  
"No one.."  
  
"Oh don't tell me, my little sister has fallen in love, again. And your every thought is completely consumed with this guy. Right?"  
  
"Something like that," Paige said with a nervous giggle, still trying to realize it was only Dylan and Dean was not coming after her. Dylan laughed and walked away. For a gay guy he surely knew a lot about emotions and love. Or so he liked to think. He tried to stay out of his younger sister's love affairs, but he felt this was too easy to pass up. Paige and Dylan had a good relationship. They teased each other, but each one knew everything about the other one. They would stay up late telling secrets, but Paige promised herself, that Dylan would not find out.   
  
"Paige! I need to talk to you!" Spinner's voice echoed in her head. Not now she thought, please Spinner just not now!  
  
"Yeah Spin?"  
  
"Listen, you think you can lie to me? You think you can tell me you love me and go to some other guys party? Because I don't think so! I was there Paige! I saw you! I saw you go upstairs with that guy and not come back down!"   
  
"Spinner... it's not what you think! Please Spin!"  
  
"You're right, it's not what I think. I don't know what I was thinking! I should have saw it coming. I should have assumed you'd be sleeping around with everyone! I even thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do love you!"  
  
"No you don't! You are incapable of loving one single person. You're not satisfied with just one. You want them all! All to yourself!"  
  
"Spin, why were you there then? We both screwed up Spin! Okay?"  
  
"No, not okay! I was there with Jimmy! You are the only one who screwed up!" Spinner said angrily. He walked away leaving Paige in a puddle of her own emotions.   
  
"He's right. I am the only one who screwed up!"


	2. Another Day

Paige felt terrible after her fight with Spinner. She didn't know what to do. Everything reminded her of what had happened, what she had let happen. School was bad and home wasn't much better.  
  
"Okay, lil sis.. I've rattled my brain thinking off all the possibilites that you may be consumed with. Besides for scruffy boy I didn't know you were on the market. Now, don't worry I'm definitely not getting involved in your personal life. But I do not know a Dean. But I think I should know, incase I have to beat him up!" Dylan said while laughing.   
  
"Why would you have to beat him up?" Paige asked annoyed.  
  
"Oh you know... for the sheer enjoyment of it most likely."  
  
"Shut up Dylan. Just shut up!"  
  
"Ooh getting fiesty?"  
  
"DYLAN!"  
  
"Hey look I was just messing around, I don't care about it. Just trying to be the big brother here. Since you know that's who I am." Dylan remarked as he walked away. Paige ran to her room and slammed the door. There was a knock on the door and it was Paige's mom. After a few brief words Paige made it clear she was not hungry. Paige cried herself to sleep. Before she knew it, it was time for another day. Another day to slap on a fake smile and pretend everything is alright. Another day to listen to the small dilemmas of everyone's everyday life. Another day to face Hazel and Spin. Another day to trick them all.   
  
Walking up the Degrassi steps, Paige took a deep breath, here I go, she thought to herself.   
  
"Hey Paige! So the plans for tonight, still intact right?" Hazel excitedly asked.  
  
"Haze, sweetie, I don't know. I think I have to help Mom out.. with yeah help Mom out."  
  
"Aww! Paige! We've had this planned for weeks! Come on! Help your mom out with what?"  
  
"Well umm.. help her catch up with things. We'll do something some other time."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"You know it!"   
  
"Okay, Paige you're the greatest!"  
  
"Ha ha I try to be!" One person faked. The rest of the world to go Paige thought to herself. She could do this. She could pull off her normal routine with out any one noticing. Yeah, I can do it, she thought.   
  
"Hazel, can I talk to you?" Spinner said running up to Hazel.  
  
"Sure, Spin, what's up?"   
  
"You were at that party this weekend with Paige, right?"  
  
"Right. In fact, I was going to ask you about that too."   
  
"Well, I was wondering if you knew what happened, what REALLY happened. I mean it's all I've been thinking about."  
  
"I'm not sure Spin. I really don't know. All I know is that whatever happened did something to Paige. She hasn't been the same since. I mean you can look into her eyes and see something's different."  
  
"Like maybe she did something she regrets?"  
  
"Maybe, do you think we should ask her about it..?"  
  
"You can. I don't think I can keep calm enough to." That was enough for Hazel. She knew something was off with Paige. Since when did the queen of fashion come to school with no make up and sweats? Something was wrong with her and it was her place to figure out what! Meanwhile, Paige went through the motions of the school day. Her mind was elsewhere. In reality, she couldn't think. She couldn't concentrate and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. All she knew as she could not handle this. She couldn't handle her friends, people's happiness, or teachers. She needed to get away. She needed to get far away. But how? What could possibly take away all this pain? 


	3. Bring Me to Life

"Paige, get over here," Hazel demanded.  
  
"What Haze?"  
  
"Look, I know something happened this weekend."  
  
"Nothing happened this weekend!"  
  
"You're not the same Paige!! You're actually totally off base. There's a look in your eyes. You look like you're ashamed, or scared, or I don't know what! Spinner noticed it to! Don't run away from us Paige!"  
  
"Yeah, you're crazy. Ha. Ha. Hey I have to run. I'll talk to you later." Paige giggled and left Hazel standing there very frustrated. Many thoughts flowed through her Paige's mind. "I've got to step it up, they're catching on." "What's the harm of Hazel knowing?" "It's no big deal. So, you've slept with a guy. It happens all the time. Even if you didn't want to, it's your fault. He was only giving you what you wanted Paige." "Why can't I just deal?" Paige layed herself down on her bed and turned on the radio. She hoped to use the radio as an escape. Tuning to her favorite station she couldn't believe what she heard....  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors   
  
leading you down into my core   
  
where I've become so numb  
  
without a soul   
  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
I can't wake up  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Save me  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Wake me up  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
I can't wake up  
  
before I come undone  
  
Save me  
  
save me from the nothing I've become"   
  
"No!" Paige screamed at the inantimate object. No one could tell anything from her eyes. No one knew anything! She was not numb! Her spirit wasn't somewhere cold! It didn't need to be found! She was awake! She didn't need Hazel or anyone to wake her up inside! She didn't need saved! She was sure of it! She kept telling herself over and over again until she sobbed herself to sleep.   
  
Paige was walking down a street. She thought she heard footsteps, but kept telling herself it was only her imagination. Paige knew she was lost. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. She just kept walking. Suddenly, she stopped, but the footsteps behind her didn't. She knew it was not her imagination anymore. All of a sudden hands covered her eyes.   
  
"Guess who....Spirit." Paige knew it was Dean as soon as he touched her.   
  
"Whaa.. What do you want from me?" Paige asked Dean, afraid of his response.   
  
"A second date perhaps..." Dean said as he moved his hands down to Paige's waist. Paige turned around to face him.  
  
"I don't ever want to see you, ever, ever again Dean."  
  
"Look, Spirit.. what's your dilemma?"  
  
"You.. you.. you raped me Dean!!!"  
  
"No, Spirit. You're wrong. I gave you what you wanted. I told you what you wanted to hear. We had fun. I think we should do it again, real soon...." The words "again real soon, again real soon, again real soon" racketed Paige's brain as she woke from her night mare. 


	4. Fooling Herself

The night mares came and went. Just like the following days. Paige was in a daze. She heard people talking, but she didn't really hear them. She saw people walking, but she didn't really see them. She did try to focus though because the lives of others were less scary than her own. Thinking about other things kept her from digging deep inside of herself. A place she never wanted to see. A dark place. She did such a good job of tricking her friends that she was tricking herself. She believed she was happy. She believed she didn't care. She believed she was over what happened, whatever it happened to be. She believed she could deal. She believed nothing happened. But deep down inside she knew the truth. She knew she was letting Dean rip her apart. He did once physically, now she was letting him do it emotionally every minute of every day.   
  
She hadn't spoken to Spinner for a few days. She was scared to. What could she possibly say to him? She was just a slut in his eyes anyways and he was right in thinking that. That made Paige think a lot and it brought back a flood of memories. One she remembered particulary. It was the Ice Breaker dance in seventh grade. Paige had been asked by many guys to go already. She remembered overhearing Terri talking to Ash. She was complaining that she didn't have a date and that no one would ever like her or want to date her. Paige walked up to her and said, "Aww, Terri, sweetie, you're probably right. But hey I can always lend you a date if you want. They always seem to flock around me." She walked off laughing. Terri was left feeling even more aggravated and ashamed.   
  
Paige flashed back to the present. "I've always been a slutty bitch," she thought. Paige knew guys wanted her. She knew she could get what she wanted, but she never wanted it to end up with this. Just then the phone rang. Paige used a bout of energy to get up and answer it.   
  
"Hello? Michalchuck Residence. Paige here."  
  
"Hey Paige. It's Ash. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much, yourself?"  
  
"Well I was just planning on having a little party, or something. Well, I don't know what it's going to turn into, but a band's going to be here. A band better than Craig's. Haha. You in?" Paige thought about it. Not going would be unPaige like. Going would be more work for her, but it might just be what she needed to get herself back together.   
  
"Of course! So are we trying to make Craigey boy jealous?" she said.   
  
"Hmm... you're a smart girl Paige. They're a new band. They're older. They're hotter. They're going to be here soon! Ah.. Paige I got to go get ready! Be here soon!"  
  
Yes, this is what I need, thought Paige. She realized the sweats look was starting to draw attention to herself so she walked to her closet and tried to decide what to wear. She settled on a pink sheer shirt and a white mini skirt. She added the final touch with glittery eyeshadow and lots of eye liner. Perfect, she thought. Paige started the quick walk to Ash's house. She was going to finally fool everyone for good. She was going to have fun. Nothing could stop her.   
  
"Paige, looking fabulous as always.." Ash said.   
  
"Why, thanks. I do try to do my best," Paige said with a wink. In the background the band was playing. Ash was right. They were better than Craig and Spinner. That thought reminded Paige of Spinner. There was no way he wasn't going to be there. She made a firm decsion to act cool tonight. Don't let him realize anything. Don't act like you've missed him and thought about him. Afterall, nothing was going to stop her from having fun.  
  
Paige noticed one of the band members looking her way quite a bit. She didn't mind. Or so she told herself. In reality, her subconscious was thinking "Ugh, don't look at me like that. I'm not what you think. I can't give you what you want." But that didn't matter. She slapped on a smile and kept on dancing.   
  
"Innocent Bystanders are going to take a little break folks. Don't go anywhere. We'll be right back." came a voice from the band's direction. Paige realized it was the guy who was looking at her talking. Hmm.. a break she thought. She watched as the guy walked outside. A few minutes later he came back carrying bottles. Ash noticed and went up to talk to him. She definetly wasn't going to get mixed up with alcohol or drugs at this party.   
  
"It's just for the band." he reassured her.   
  
Paige watched as this guy slowly walked over to her. Don't run away. It'll be obvious. Just keep cool, she thought to herself.   
  
"Hey. You're a great dancer!"   
  
"Umm.. well thanks. Paige Michalchuck."  
  
"Dave.. lead guitar and vocals."  
  
"Ooh.. very impressive."  
  
"I know it is. Hey, do you want a drink?" Thoughts raced through Paige's mind. She heard Dean's voice asking her "Hey, do you want a drink." Shut up she told herself. This isn't Dean. This is Dave. Dean. Dave. Dean. Dave. Dean. Dave. Different!   
  
"Sure." 


	5. She'd Tell Us

Drink after drink the party raged on. Paige was feeling good with more than enough alcohol in her system.   
  
"Paige, what's your deal?"  
  
"What do you want Spinner?"  
  
"You ignore me all night. I know what you did was wrong, but I'm willing to move on in life. Please Paige just talk to me."  
  
"Ahahahahahahah what *I* did???? WHAT I DID? ahahhahaha Spinner babe you got it alllll wrong.."  
  
"Woah Paige, have you been drinking?"  
  
"Dear, what exactly is it that I, Paige Michalchuck, did?"  
  
"Paige?"  
  
"Sure.... I dressed like a slut... and acted like a slut.. hell Spin I am a slut... but you know I didn't go around raping people.. hahahha what I did.. ahhahahah"  
  
"Paige, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oooh yeah you heard me pretty boy.."  
  
"I think you need to go home. Here let me grab your bag, I'll walk you home." Spinner said grabbing Paige's arm.  
  
"hahah No don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me ever again. Hahhaha I bet you're gonna rape me now too? Huh? Ahahhaah"  
  
"PAIGE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. HOW DID YOU GET SO DRUNK? Come on you're going home, right now."  
  
"No, I'm not hahah maybe you are pretty boy, but I'm not... the night's not hahahhaha over yet.. now is it?"  
  
"Yeah you're right I can't stand it here anymore I am going home!" And with that Spinner left. Paige just laughed it off and went back over to listen to what the band was saying. She recognized Dave's voice.  
  
"Alright kiddies... let me hear you give a big shout out to your lovely hostess Ashley for throwing this party. Well, unfortunately this is all the time and songs we have for you. So we want to make sure you all have a great night!!!!" Paige realized they were getting ready to leave. She went up to Dave to say goodbye.   
  
"Hey.. Dave... you guys were awesome!"  
  
"Woah... Paige sweetheart, make sure someone takes you home okay?"  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Well, I'd love to. But uhh you know guy's night ... but how's next weekend sound?"  
  
"Hahahhaha GRRRReat!!" Dave noticed how attractive Paige was. She was about 5'6, perfect sized, blonde, and just overly cute and sexy. He definetly wasn't going to mind seeing her again. Paige walked herself home, not thinking clearly and went straight to bed. She woke up late Sunday to the sound of a knocking on her door.  
  
"Go away! Let me sleep!  
  
"Yeah, get out of bed. What were you doing last night anyways?" asked Dylan.   
  
"Nothing, go call Marco and leave me alone!" Meanwhile Spinner was on the phone with Hazel.   
  
"She said things about raping people and rape and stuff, but I mean she was so trashed she didn't know what was going on. AND SHE CALLED ME PRETTY BOY! I am by no means a pretty boy am I?"  
  
"Spinner, come on this is serious! Drunk people never lie! So why would she say something like that?"  
  
"I don't know. Well all we do know is that something happened at that party we were at and now she's going off talking about rape. The best choice we have is just to ask her about it. Hazel, do you think something happened?"  
  
"I don't know Spinner. I mean I am her best friend and I just don't know? Man, Spin do I know anything about her at all?"  
  
"What if something did happen?"  
  
"She'd tell us about it. I'm sure of it! This is ridiculous! Yeah, nothing happened Spinner. I'm sure of it. We'd be the first people she'd tell; her boyfriend and her best friend."  
  
"But she's been acting so weird!!! You should have saw her last night."  
  
"Okay. Well we can only ask her. That's about the only thing we can do, but let's not jump to conclusions."  
  
"I swear if something did happen.. he's DEAD. I don't know who he is, but he can be getting his grave site picked out. I don't care if I get caught. He's DEAD!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Spinner. Everything's going to be okay. Just wait." 


	6. Dead

Nearly a week had gone by with not much dilemma. Neither Spinner nor Hazel had the heart to confront Paige. Hazel didn't think there was a need to because she knew Paige inside and out. Spinner was too afraid of the answer to bring it up. Each day Paige took things slowly, but painfully. She tried to forgot. She wanted to forget. Dylan had stopped just walking in her room to make sure she was alright. She was sure she had tricked the rest of the world and that had kept her happy, if there was such a thing. Paige didn't remember much from the party last weekend. That is, until Spinner brought it up when he was at her house...  
  
"Paige.. look.. emm we need to talk hon."  
  
"Spinner, listen whatever it is, can it wait?"  
  
"No Paige, this time it can't. I've had something on my mind and it's been tearing at me and I'm afraid it's going to rip me apart if I let it. So please just hear me out."  
  
"Ugh fine Spin, what is it? What did I do to you now?"  
  
"Emm.. I don't know how to exactly come out and say this, but.. Paige.. do you remember anything from that party at Ash's last weekend?"  
  
"No. Is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
"Paige, don't be difficult... look I'm just worried."  
  
"Worried about what Spin? There's nothing to worry about," Paige said getting more and more annoyed and worried herself.  
  
"Fine. I'm just going to come out and say it. What did you mean when you mentioned rape and things like that?" A blank expression drew itself on Paige's face. "Paige..... please just tell me. Why did you say that?" Paige decided to step it up.   
  
"Haha.. oooh Spinner. I'm sorry sweetie. I was trashed. I was really upset about our fight and I just needed to rewind. I'm sorry I didn't pick the best way to do so. And I'm sorry for fighting with you. Do you forgive me hunny buns?"  
  
"Paige. Why were we fighting? Can you tell me that?"  
  
"Oh, let's just not think about it...."  
  
"No Paige. Tell me why we were fighting." Paige tried hard to fight back the tears and memories, but she knew it was useless.   
  
"... because ... because .. oh Spin I can't lie to you anymore.. because I was drunk and I accidentally cheated on you.. and you found out. That's why we were fighting. And I'm so sorry. I can't even believe myself. I've been miserable ever since and I now realize how wrong I was. I'm sorry Spin. I love you."  
  
"Paige... I mean ... uuhh.. I love you too.. let me start off by saying that... and I can forgive you for lying and cheating. But I don't believe you. Why would you cheat on me?"  
  
"wHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO GET AT?" Paige said very annoyed.. she knew what he was hinting at and she tried her best to avoid it.  
  
"Why would you cheat on me?"  
  
"I was drunk Spin. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean for anything to happen," she said with a hint of emotion in her voice.   
  
"Paige at Ash's you asked me if I was going to rape you too. Drunk people never lie. And I have a good idea that if I would have asked you if you were raped. You would have said yes."   
  
"Spin, you're not thinking clearly. I'm sorry.. I messed up. can we move on now?"  
  
"YOU'RE LYING TO ME!!!"  
  
"Spinner... please just leave me alone... please.. I'm going to ask you to leave now..."  
  
"This is far from over.." Spinner said as he got up to leave the Michalchuck house. As he started to leave a tear ran down his face as he passed Dylan in the hall.   
  
"Woah tough guy.. what's wrong?"  
  
"Dylan.. if I told you something .. that I didn't want your sister to know I told you.."  
  
"No I won't tell... and yes I'll try to help you out... do you want to cruise around and talk?" Dylan said cutting off Spinner's sentence.  
  
"Can we?" asked Spinner.  
  
"Let's roll." The two drove on in silence for about five minutes until Dylan asked where they were going to go.   
  
"I don't care. Somewhere far away. I'm afraid this might take awhile."  
  
"Well, let's keep going straight and see where it'll take us. So Spinner, what's on your mind?" Spinner felt a little bit awkward being in Dylan's car. For one thing Dylan was gay, and Spinner was a known homophobic and he was dating his younger sister. Dylan was also the star of the hockey team and could severly damage Spinner.  
  
"Emm.. well..."  
  
"Come on talk to me. What's up?"  
  
"Dylan.. have you noticed anything with Paige lately?"  
  
"I thought this might be what this was about.. and Spin, I won't lie to you, I'm scared out my mind about that girl!"  
  
"What have you noticed?"  
  
"She stays in her room all the time. She never eats. Anytime I come in her room she yells at me and is always staring into space. I'd swear she never sleeps. She barely does her hair or makeup and the queen of fashion is now resorting to sweats. It doesn't seem right. In fact I think the only time she's dressed up like she usually does was when she went to some party last weekend. I see her in the halls and try to talk to her and she gives me short answers. She's jumpy. She won't let anyone near her or touch her. I grabbed her in the hall to scare her like I usually do and this time she got really scared. Truly scared. You could see it in her eyes. I mean I know this all sounds pretty cliche. If I didn't know better I'd think she was.."  
  
"raped?" Spinner cut off Dylan.  
  
"I was thinking madly in love with someone whom she hardly sees so she doesn't think there's a reason for her to dress up... WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
  
"raped." Spinner said softly.   
  
"LISTEN HERE WHAT DID YOU COME HERE TO TELL ME... I SWEAR TO GOD SPINNER WHAT DID YOU DO? I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HURTING MY BABY SISTER."  
  
"DYLAN! Calm down.. I didn't do anything.. you know me. If I did something why would I confess to her older 6'3 180lb brother?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I know you wouldn't do anything. It was stupid of me to even think so. So .. emm.. it all kind of makes sense doesn't it?"  
  
"Dylan... I don't know... well I mean I do know.. I think I know everything.."  
  
"Tell me what you know,"Dylan said shaking.   
  
"Two weekends ago, I asked Paige to go to the movies with me. She was busy so I went to some party with Jimmy with some older kids. Paige and Hazel were there. Paige told me that she was drunk and she cheated on me because I saw her go upstairs with some guy. So I thought she was upset about that and that's why she's been acting so weird. I was obviously mad out of my head so I didn't talk to her for awhile. Then, last weekend we were at Ash's and she had a band there. She kept talking to the one band member like she knew him or something. The band was drinking and I guess the one guy hooked her up. When I talked to her she was pretty drunk. And she started yelling about never touching her again and that she bet I was going to rape her now too." Spinner said barely auidble.  
  
"Spinner what was the name of that band?"  
  
"Innocent Bystanders..."  
  
"I don't know what to say... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY...she was obviously raped by that guy.. that's why she got all dressed up for that party.. she knew she was going to see him again. Those kids from that band go to Bardell. Is that where that party was that you went to with Jimmy? "  
  
"Yeah.. but Dylan calm down please. I know what you're feeling and it's not helping me out by you getting all angry and blood thirsty. Yet... anyways.."  
  
"Wanna go lay down the law? I mean you know what the guy looked like right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"And I think I have a good idea what his name was... I don't remember exactly because it was like two weeks ago, but when I grabbed her she screamed NO.. D... I don't remember what the name was, but it started with a D.. cause it sounded like Dylan...."  
  
"Dave?"  
  
"Maybe... let's go ask Ash if she's got their number or anything.."  
  
"Alright, wait here I got my cell with me, I'll call and ask." Spinner said dialing Ash's digits.   
  
"Hey Ash. How's it going" with out waiting for a reply he asked, "So I was wondering if you had the number of Innocent Bystanders.. they were pretty good... I wanted to know where they were playing this weekend."  
  
"Well I have more than the number.. they're playing at this party near Bardell, where they live, I'm not exactly sure where but I'm sure you could find it, but hey aren't you going there with Paige? She just called asking the same thing...." With that Spinner hung up on Ash.  
  
"Bardell. RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"JUST DRIVE DYLAN!"  
  
"WHAT DID SHE SAY?"  
  
"DRIVE!"  
  
"THIS CAR ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT SHE SAID!!"  
  
"SHE SAID THEY'RE PLAYING IN BARDELL .. AND THAT PAIGE ALREADY CALLED HER TO ASK WHERE THEY WERE PLAYING NEXT!"  
  
"Spinner.. why would she keep wanting to see this kid?"  
  
"Probably because he makes her. She's scared of him.. now let's go give him something to be scared of..."  
  
"He's dead... they better starting making the funeral arrangments... I'm not joking in the slightest...."  
  
"Yeah... dead..." 


	7. Bardell

Paige couldn't handle staying at home anymore. She decided it was time to have fun again. Or at least try to. Little did she know that all she was doing was fooling herself. After finding out that Dave was playing again in Bardell a shock of fear went through her. She ignored it. Be strong and shut up, she told herself. She was sick of playing the hurt, injured girl. Tonight she was going to grow up. She promised herself. She decided to walk to Bardell. It wasn't that far away and she wanted to get out in the air. As she walked many thoughts flew freely through her head. The biggest one was, What if Dean is here? She was terrified, but she also knew she had to get over it. She decided not to think of it when she saw a house with a lot of cars pulling in and out of the drive way. This must be it she thought.

"Hey, thanks for coming," a guy greeting his friends said to the girl in front of Paige. "Well… hello there beautiful.. I haven't seen you around here before? How are ya?"

"Hey. I'm Paige. Umm.. Is Innocent Bystanders playing here tonight?" Paige asked.

"Yeah they're just getting done setting up I think so, come on in."

"Haha thanks.. I remember when parties had set invitations," Paige said with a confident wink. Paige quickly scanned the area. She wasn't sure what she was looking for more: Dave or Dean. Then, she found Dave warming up his guitar.

"Dave!" Paige said excitedly. Yes, this was the night she was going to get back to normal and no one could stop her. She was going to prove to herself once and for all that Dean did not control her life.

"Oh my! Paige! Wow. Look at you! I'm so glad you came. I was hoping you were going to come. How I knew that, I don't know. Wow," Dave said eyeing Paige up and down.

"I'm happy to be here," Paige replied.

"Hey listen, we're just getting ready to play, but we're only playing for a little bit and then the rest of the night is ours. Sound good?" Dave asked.

"Better than good, perfect!" Paige said. Now what am I going to do with myself until they are done playing Paige asked herself. There was no one here she knew. And the only person she knew from Bardell she did not want to see. But luckily he was not to be found around here. Paige found a small table set up near the band. She sat down and listened to the awesome group playing before her. Song after song they played and although Paige was amazed, she was beginning to get impatient. Before she knew it she began listening to the lyrics of the song.

She felt Dave and the other lead singer were speaking right to her, "Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything, pretty soon she'll figure out you can never get him out of her head. She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and her killer instincts tell her to beware of evil men.." She knew it was a cover song from somewhere, but she felt tonight it was only for her.

"That's a wrap guys, keep it real and have a great party! Innocent Bystanders signing off….. ," the lead singer said. Paige was happy to hear.

"Paige, give me one minute and I'll be right there, okay?" asked Dave.

"Sure thing," she said.

"Spirit! What are you doing here?" an unforgettable voice said behind her. Paige spun around and as she expected Dean was standing right in front of her. Smiling. Smiling the same evil smile she saw before. The same smile that first attracted Paige to Dean.

"Dean…." was all that she could get out. Dave watched Paige as he was putting his amp away. She's perfect he thought. He saw her talking to Dean, but didn't think anything of it. When Dean put his arm around her he thought she looked scared, but once again didn't think anything of it. He saw Paige step away and heard Dean say something to her. Dave finished up and walked over to them.

"Dean, hey man how's it going?"

"Wonderful, me and Spirit here were just talking about how awesome of a time we had a few weekends ago and how we have to do it again, real soon."

"Spirit, ehh? Nice name. Oh so you two know each other?" He raped me that's how we know each other, Paige wanted to scream but she was too afraid.

"Yeah we know each other, we know a lot of each other acutally and if you don't mind Dave, we were just leaving."

"Uhhh no, we weren't," Paige said. She didn't know where this boost of boldness came from, but she was glad it happened.

"Well, Dean.. You see me and your lil "Spirit" here have plans already. So you'll have to come back some other time…." Dave was cut off by the chaos that was spreading through out the party. Paige turned her head to see Dylan and Spinner heading straight for her. Dean slowly stepped back leaving Paige standing alone with Dave.

"Spinner! Dylan! What are you doing here?" Paige asked worried.

"More importantly what are you doing here? Is this him Spin?" asked Dylan. Spinner was already up in Dave's face.

"Oh so it's ever so nice to meet the guy who raped my girl friend. Let me shake your hand!" Spinner said throwing a punch at Dave.

"Back off! What are you talking about? Who are you and what do you want?" Dave screamed. Spinner didn't bother answering his questions as Dylan stepped up to Dave too.

"How could you do that to someone? Answer me before I kill you," Dylan said ready to fight.

"Look I don't know what you two are talking about. And if you don't mind, the girl you've just scared to death and myself were just getting ready to go out for the night. So if you'd kindly leave, it'd be appreciated," Dave said as cocky as he could.

"Oh the girl we've scared to death? Is that it? The girl you've raped is scared to death by us!" Spinner said throwing some more punches at Dave. This time he hit back. Dylan, Spinner, and Dave starting fighting each other.

"Spinner! Dylan! Please no1 You don't understand!!!" Paige screamed as she started crying. "Please stop! No, this isn't what you think!" she chocked through the tears. Meanwhile, Dean watched from a distance slightly pleased with the situation.

"Come on. Let's take Paige home," Dylan suggested after all three of them were too beat up to fight anymore. Paige continued crying. She was terrified of the conversation that was bound to happen on the way home. What should she do? Tell everyone the truth, or continue hiding it? She looked back at Dave who looked at her with confusion as Dylan and Spinner walked her out to the car.


	8. The Truth

The car drove on in silence. Thoughts ran rapid through everyone's mind. Dylan and Spinner both wondered how quickly they could get back to Bardell to finish off the job. Paige stared out the window as she thought of the many ways to get out of the situation she was in right now. She wasn't sure if lying to two of the people she loved the most was worth it anymore. So far it only made her and Dylan distant and caused fights between her and Spinner. Then the thought of Dave flashed through her mind. The look on his face before she left was indelible. A look mixed with anger, confusion, and hopelessness. It wasn't fair. Why did they think it was Dave who did those horrible things to her? Dave had only been kind to her. How did they even know anything? I must have left my guard down, she thought to herself. Finally, Paige broke the silence as Dylan drove past their house. "Uhh… Dylan what are you doing? You missed our driveway."

"We're going to keep on driving until one of us figures out what to say," Dylan responded with almost no emotion in his voice at all. The young blonde's hair was messed up, which was a first for Dylan. Paige never saw her brother like this before. Never before had Dylan not know what to say. He was a Michalchuck, known for their smooth talking skills.

Paige glanced at Spinner, who was sitting behind them. He too was staring out the window. A black and blue mark was slowly starting to form a ring around his eye. He held his knuckles and wiped the blood on his jeans. Paige couldn't read the message on Spinner's face. She wasn't sure if he was mad at her or just upset.

After a few more minutes of silence Dylan spoke up once more. "Guess I have to be the big guy and start this conversation, huh?"

"Looks like it," Spinner said.

"Look, I don't know what to say. But Paige, I think you have the most talking to do, so why don't you start talking?" Dylan demanded.

"You were wrong," Paige said barely audible.

"What did you say?" questioned Dylan.

"You were wrong," Paige repeated.

"Stop it Paige. Seriously, give the whole everything's okay, nothing happened gig up! We weren't wrong! We figured out your little scheme so now you're going to have to deal with it," Spinner said forcefully.

"Chill tough guy," Dylan said trying to work the right words out in his mind. He knew Paige needed to deal with everything, but he also knew Spinner's take towards it would not help, "Paige, something happened … didn't it?"

"Dylan, thanks for being the perfect big brother that you are, but I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"Okay okay! I know you can handle yourself. You're a strong girl. Now tell me something. If you're so strong., can you handle a few simple questions from Spin and I?"

"I don't know what you two are even referring to! Why did you just go in there and hit some guy?"

"That's not some guy, Paige, and you know it," Spinner added in a little more calmly.

"Paige I love you and so does Mr. Cool Guy in the back."

"I love you too, but really come on let's go home."

"Paige! Were you raped?" asked Spinner. An eerie silence entered the car. The only sound was the road noise outside. I can deal with this with out them Paige thought. Just then memories of that night came cascading back. The look in Dean's eyes burned into the back of her mind. This is my chance, she thought. My chance to explain everything to Spinner. My chance to prove to he and Dylan both that I'm not a slut. They'll believe me. They already do, Paige thought. Thoughts of Dave also ran through her mind. What if they didn't believe her that it wasn't him. Even if she was telling the truth.

"No," Paige answered, breaking the silence.

"Then why are you acting so strange Paige? Why are you so jump and secretive? Why can't anyone come near you anymore? Why do you shut yourself up in your room? Why don't you talk to me or Hazel like you used to? Why don't you hang out with us anymore? Why Paige why!? Why don't you dress up anymore? Why don't you care anymore? Paige we're not stupid!" Spinner said almost in tears. He couldn't believe the emotions running through him. At times he wanted to kill. At others he just wanted to cry and go to sleep to make everything go away for a little while. But most importantly, he wanted to hug Paige and tell her everything was going to be alright and that he was there for her. But he knew he couldn't do that. She wouldn't let him touch her. And that killed him.

Dylan slowed the car down to look straight at his little sister. The look on her face was enough to tell him the answer to Spinner's question. She looked so broken. So out of place. So used. He knew Paige needed help and he wouldn't stop until she'd tell them for sure what had happened.

Paige knew they were expecting an answer. Just admit it! Her inner voice from within kept screaming at her. Tell them! They can help you! They love you!

"I'm going to ask you again, Paige, were you raped?" asked Spinner once more.

A sudden burst of courage, just like when she told Dean they were not leaving earlier tonight forced her to say, "yes." And there, finally, it was out. A fine part of Paige felt relieved. But now she feared the biggest question she ever thought, what next?

Dylan and Spinner knew the truth. The truth they knew all along deep in their hearts. As upsetting as it was, it was good to know for sure. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Dylan.

"Because! You'd never believe me, would you? Well, I guess you do now. You thought I was only a slut, huh?" Paige said with a newfound anger inside of her.

Dylan turned the car around and started back home. "Paige we're here for you! Whatever that means to you, I don't know. But know that we love you and we care for you." Spinner said ,not able to find the words to sound right.

"Okay, Okay so you know my big secret. It's okay really. It's not that big of a deal. But, there's something you should know. It wasn't Dave."

"Oh yeah?" Spinner said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! Please just listen to me! It wasn't Dave!" before Paige knew it they were back at her house.

"Get inside and go to sleep. Don't wait up for me." Dylan instructed as he got out of the car and opened Paige's door. As much as Paige didn't want to she found herself getting out of the car. Dylan slammed the door shut . "Get inside!" he screamed once more as the car started up and began pulling out of the drive way.

"It wasn't him!!" Paige screamed as she ran to chase the car. She made it to the end of the drive way and stopped running. She began crying. Harder than she ever cried before. She ran into the house and quickly ran to her room. She couldn't bare for anyone to see her like this. She buried her face in her pillow until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Dylan and Spinner had full intentions of going back to Bardell to finish what they started earlier. They made it back to the party in record time. As they walked through the front door hushed murmurs were heard through out the living room. Spinner noticed the band had left as Dean recognized who had just arrived. He made his way over to them and quietly said, "I think I know who you're looking for….."


	9. Confusion

Dean walked Dylan and Spinner into the kitchen where it was a little more quieter. "You're here because of that blonde, right?" Dean questioned.

"Listen, can we make this quick? Just tell us what you know," demanded Dylan.

"Well… what I know is… that girl, what's her name?"

"Paige," answered Spinner.

"Right, well Paige was seeing Dave. And I guess a few weekends ago she went to this party. And… he…. He…"

"What!? What did he do?" Spinner said almost shouting.

"He didn't treat her like he should have…" answered Dean with fake emotion.

"So it's true," remarked Dylan.

"How do you know?" asked Spinner.

"Well, Dave was bragging about getting with a girl from Degrassi. So I figured it was her when she was talking to him."

"Yeah, but how do you know he "didn't treat her like he should have?" People don't go around bragging about raping girls." Spinner said.

"Uhh… well… emm.. He.. She looked uncomfortable around him tonight. I heard her tell him not to touch her. And… well he did it before.. To other girls." Dean said stumbling over his words.

"Why was she here tonight?" asked Dylan.

"I… emm.. I think he asked her to come… I guess she was too scared to tell him no again, huh?"

"Where is he now?" asked Spinner.

"Probably home by now. He lives a few houses down from here. In a white house, there should be a blue Sunfire in the driveway if he's home. Go check it out if you want."

"Thanks for your help," mumbled Spinner as he and Dylan made their way to the door. They walked outside and started walking down the street to Dave's house.

They walked in silence, until Dylan said, "Spin, wait."

"Why? What!?" Spinner said annoyed.

"Something's not right."

"Damn right, something's not right."

"No, I mean right now. That guy… he never answered your question."

"What question?"

"He never answered you how he knew so much about what happened to Paige."

"Yeah he did. He said he did it to other girls."

"Yeah, but Spin think about it. How would he even know Paige? How would he know what happened to her and why would he come up to us? It doesn't make sense." Part of Dylan wanted to kill. But a larger portion was telling him this wasn't right. This wasn't the man they were looking for. Something told him he shouldn't be here.

"I don't care. Come on let's go!" There were no questions in Spinner's mind. He loved Paige and would kill for her. He would stop at nothing until to prove that to her. And would stop at nothing until this guy was dead. He didn't care if he had to do it alone.

"No. Let's go home and see if Paige will open up to us. You heard her.. She said, "you were wrong" and "it wasn't him." Maybe we can get her to tell us who it was then. We can always come back," Dylan said concerned.

"She lied to us for weeks. Do you think she's going to tell us the truth about who did this to her now?"

"I'm going home. I'm tired. I'm bleeding. I'm frustrated. More importantly I'm broken in half over this. Get in the car," Dylan said as he walked over to the car and opened the door.

"Fine! If you don't care then leave. Just go! Go! I don't need your help if you don't care."

"Get in the car Spin."

"Go home Dylan!"

"No! This guy needs to die! What don't you understand?"

"What's more important killing some one or being there for Paige?"

"Being there for Paige. That's a stupid question."

"Can't do that when you're in prison can you? Look I'm not leaving you here. You'll kill everyone in the damn town if I let you. Now let's go!" Dylan said forcefully.

"Fine. But we're coming back as soon as were certain."

"You know it." The car ride back home was silent. Dylan refused to let Spinner stay the night. He dropped him off at his house and told him to come by later the next day.


	10. We Were Wrong

Dylan pulled his car into the driveway as quietly as he could. He tiptoed into the house and went upstairs. He walked himself into the bathroom and stood over the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. "What am I doing? What's going on? How did everything fall out of place?" Dylan wondered to himself. He wondered what was going to happen. He stared at the cut above his eye as the thoughts colliding in his head helped to soften the deafening silence swirling around him. The moonlight shone in through the window as he continued to stand there. He took a quick shower and found himself lying on his bed. A storm was brewing outside as far as he could tell. No matter how hard Dylan tried to sleep, he couldn't He sat up on the side of his bed. Soon he found himself walking out of room, through the hall, and into Paige's room. He opened the door quietly and watched as his little sister slept. "She looks so peaceful," he thought to himself as he walked over to her bed and stood over Paige.

Why did this have to happen to her? God, why? What did she do to deserve this? Nothing! So why is it happening to her? She wasn't suppose to go through this. No one should and especially not Paige. The thoughts ran through his head, uncontrollably. A flash of lightning and a bolt of thunder was the only noise entering the silent house.

"No! Get away!" Paige mumbled as the groggy blonde woke from her slumber.

"Paige, it's alright. It's only me."

"No! Dean! Get away! Stop it!" Paige continued to scream as she swore she saw the face of Dean through the lightning.

"What did you say?"

"Oh Dylan what are you doing in here?" Paige mumbled as she realized it was only her big brother in her room, standing over her and not her rapist.

"Couldn't sleep, obviously you either."

"What did you do out there?"

"Where?" asked Dylan as he sat down on the side of his sister's bed.

"Bardell."

"Nothing. Talked to some guy. Talked Spinner out of killing everyone in the whole town, dropped him off and came home."

"So you didn't hurt anyone?"

"No."

"Honest?"

"Honest." Dylan said remembering the tradition they shared since they were little. When either one asked honest? The other person would say honest, but only if they meant it. Sure it was a silly childhood tradition, but Dylan felt good reliving it. If only they were both little again.

"Good."

"Paige…."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Spinner loves you too. The kid's crazy about you. He'd kill for you, if I'd let him."

"I know."

"And I'm so sorry you're going through this. It's not fair! You don't deserve this. And …. And I mean .. what I'm trying to say is… this shouldn't have happened to you! I shouldn't have let it happen to you. I should have been there. I should have known! I should have found out sooner. Paige… I'm so sorry! I should have done something. I should have known where you were going that weekend. I should have protected you!" Dylan said, the words flowing and rambling out of his mouth.

"Dylan… stop it. It's not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself."

"Hey, stop what did you say before?"

"When?"

"You said no, no someone… who was that someone? What was his name?"

"Dean," Paige said as she turned over and fell asleep.

"Dean…..she wasn't lying. We were wrong." Dylan said to himself as we walked himself to his room and tried to fall asleep.

The next morning, Spinner called bright and early to check up. Both Michalchuck parents were out early and Dylan and Paige were the only ones home. Paige was still sleeping, but Dylan never found that escape. He quickly ran to the annoying sound of the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dylan, just called to see what's going on."

"We were wrong."

"What?"

"We were wrong."

"What are you talking about man?"

"She was right. We were wrong about that Dave fellow."

"How do you know?"

"Paige… she told me last night. She said his name was Dean."

"Do you believe her? I mean she could possibly be lying to cover everything up."

"No Spin, she was half asleep. She wasn't even aware she was saying it. I promise you, his name is Dean."

"And he's from Bardell."

"Yeah."

"Think we should go investigate?"

"I don't know. She's just here sleeping. Should we leave her alone?"

"She'll be alright. Just leave her a note or something."

"Fine, but I don't know what we we're going to do out there, but I'll come get you in a little bit. Be ready." Dylan said with a click of the phone. He went upstairs, checked on Paige who was still sleeping, threw on some clothes to go out in and looked for something to write his note on.

Dylan wasn't sure what to write on his note. Should he tell her the truth? Should his note say, Paige, went out with your boyfriend to kill your rapist. The real one, this time. Love, Dylan? He settled for "Paige, had practice early, be back soon. Love, Dylan." He went downstairs and set the note on the kitchen counter. He then went outside and hopped in his car to pick up Spinner.

Spinner was waiting outside for Dylan. He was so mad at everything since last night. Who he was mad at he wasn't sure. He didn't know if he was mad at Dean, mad at Paige, mad at himself, mad at God. He didn't know. But he hated the world he lived in. He thought of something Ash once told him, "She saw the world for what it was." And this time Spin believed it was true. He saw the world for what it was. Cold. Cruel. Heartless. And unfair. When Dylan pulled up he jumped in the passenger's side with out a word.

After a couple minutes, Dylan was sick of the silence. It's all he ever heard. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know.. Kill him."

"Spin, who's him? We have a name and we have a town?"

"What's the likelihood we are going to just come up on him."

"Gee .. Maybe he'll have a sticker on his shirt that says, Hello, my name is Dean." Spin said coldly. He was sick of Dylan not being as aggressive as he was, yet he didn't know who else to turn to help him kill someone. Did he even want to kill him, he wondered? Maybe, just severely paralyze.

"Knock it off. What is your problem?" demanded Dylan. He looked over at Spinner who had an angry expression. He kept his eyes off of the road to look at him, nearly missing a car flying on the wrong side of the road.

"Hmm.. I don't know. Maybe my pet rock died. Maybe my dog ate my homework. Maybe I fell down the stairs and broke my appendix. Maybe my girl friend was raped."

"Don't think you're the only one hurting. You're pitying yourself like you're the only one involved in this situation. Like it's only effecting you. Hell, Spinner it's not even about you!" Dylan said harshly. Dylan was getting annoyed with Spinner. He knew he was her boyfriend, but sometimes he acted as though it was all about him.

"Shut up and drive." They continued on in silence once again. Both were getting used to the silent car rides.

A few moments later, Spinner spoke up, "Maybe we should go to that house that guy told us about. Down from where the party was? Blue Sunfire? We could apologize to the Dave guy and who knows, maybe he could help us find Dean."

Dylan didn't reply. "Well……?" asked an annoyed Spinner.

"I don't have any other ideas," Dylan responded as they entered Bardell. They found the driveway and in fact there was a Blue Sunfire there. There was also a red Cougar. Dylan turned the key off and they both continued to sit in the car. Spinner opened the door and jumped out.

"Come on fag." Spinner said looking directly at Dylan. Dylan responded by punching him in his already black and blue eye, knocking Spinner to the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry Dylan." Spinner said as he got up. Dylan ignored his apology. Spinner knew he messed up and he knew he shouldn't be messing with Dylan. What he didn't know was why he was so angry at him. He didn't do anything.

They walked up the door and rang the doorbell. Dave answered it. "What the hell do you two want?"

"Look, we're sorry. We just came….."

"Woah.. Look who it is," said Dean, cutting off Dylan's apology. "Hey boys, can I talk to you two outside?" asked the familiar voice. Dave glared at both of them as Dean walked them off of the porch.

"So why are you here?"

"We found something out. Why are you here?" asked Spinner.

"Dave and I… we're buddies." Dean remarked, "Can I ask what you found out?"

"Dave's not the man we're looking for. We're looking for someone named Dean. Can you help us?" asked Spinner.

The sun glared into Dean's eyes and he heard the words flow through Spinner's mouth. He squeezed his hands at his sides. "Nuh uh… so the whole Degrassi girl/Dave thing isn't true?"

"Yeah, what about your story? Why would you tell us something like that," asked Dylan.

"It's just hearsay. I was just trying to help you out. And that girl did seem pretty uncomfortable around him. I just figured. Damn, I knew I should have believed him."

"Well, can you help us find him?" asked Spinner once again as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What was the name again," asked Dean.

"Dean," replied Dylan.

"Uhh no.. sorry boys… I don't know any Deans. But I suggest you guys stop coming around here and causing trouble. Look I'm sorry for whatever you're going through. But I think I've helped you enough, so if you don't mind leaving right now and playing Good Cop somewhere else." said Dean a little more annoyed.

"Fine. But hey, we never caught your name, what was it?" asked Dylan.

"Uhh.. Adam…"said Dean. Both boys climbed back into the car.

"I told you she lied," said Spinner.

"It's back to square one I guess," replied Dylan. They both went home disappointed. When Dylan got home he glanced at the clock. He was surprised to see it was 1:38. He had a game at 2. He found Paige lying down in her bed, but she was awake.

"How was practice?"

"Good…"

"I thought you never practiced on game days, what's with that?"

"Uhh… it's a hard team today." Dylan said as it hit him who they were playing; Bardell.

"Oh I see. Well you better get going. I might have Hazel come over later, so I'll be alright."

"Okay, bye I love you Paige," Dylan said as he kissed the top of his sister's head. Paige lied back down. Alone once again she thought to herself. She didn't remember much from the previous night. But one jagging thought went through her head. They know. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. It was nice to have the support of two of the people she cared for most. But she also felt disappointed that she had left her guard down. Paige flipped through a magazine with no intentions of having Hazel over.

Dylan tried hard to be excited for his hockey game. Since Bardell was a neighboring school their arena was packed full of crazed fans. There was a wave of blue and yellow for Degrassi and red and gray for Bardell. Dylan quickly scanned the crowds as he waited to be announced. As he did he saw a sign a girl was holding, on it were the words, "Let's Go Dean!" He's here, thought Dylan with a sly grin. Hockey sticks could do damage. Dylan saw Adam sitting on the opposing bench waiting to be announced also. Finally, the announcer came on.

"Welcome to this afternoon's game between the Degrassi Panthers and the Bardell Dragons. The starting line up for the Dragons: sophomore Brett Brawley, junior Stephen Fulmer, junior Ian Long, senior Dean Roberts…." The rest of the line was announced, but Dylan did not hear it. Fury flowed through every vein in his body as Adam jumped off the bench as senior, Dean Roberts. It all made sense to him now. That's why he knew so much about Paige. That's why he didn't want them coming back.

"Adam is it?" Dylan mumbled to himself. He was ready to play.


	11. Glistening Silver

Dean recognized Dylan, but he didn't care. What's he going to do, he thought to himself. The thoughts of what Dylan could do to Dean raced through his head. I could kill him now. I could go right over to him right now. No one's stopping me, thought Dylan. But something kept him from doing so. He wasn't sure what it was as he watched as Dean had the puck. Dylan quickly made his way over to Dean and hit the puck so hard he swore the hockey stick cracked. Dean just watched as the puck flew out of control. He stared intently into Dylan's eyes and Dylan did the same. The game was whizzing around them, but neither seemed to notice. Both sides of the crowd started to wonder why each team's star players were standing in the middle of the game as everyone whirled around trying to avoid colliding into the two.

"Let's go Dean! Pick it up!" screamed Bardell's coach. Dean didn't seem to notice. He waited for Dylan to make his move.

Dylan decided now was not the time. He played the hardest game he ever did. Teammates questioned his motivation. As the rest of Degrassi was celebrating their win, Dylan slipped out of the locker room. Where am I going to find him he questioned himself. More importantly, when he found him, what was he going to do? He walked through the double doors of the gym lobby into the parking lot. Because of the closeness of schools Bardell players were allowed to drive. Remembering that this was how Degrassi-Bardell games have always been, Dylan hoped to find Dean. He still didn't know what he was going to do. The calmer part of him wanted to just leave and call the police. But how could he? He had no evidence. They would laugh at him and his horrible accusations. But just because Dylan was gay, did not mean he didn't have a violent side. Being gay, forced Dylan to stick up for himself. He got into a good number of fights and didn't let people push him around. Or his little sister.

Scanning the parking lot Dylan spotted Dean getting into his car. Dylan ran over and caught the door right before Dean slammed it. No look of surprise crawled across Dean's face. He turned his head to look straight at Dylan.

"Need something?" he asked in a cocky tone. Dylan didn't know what to say. What could he possibly say to his sister's rapist? For some reason the words, I hate you. I want you to die, just didn't seem to work.

"You're not too bright, kid are you?" was the first thing that popped out of Dylan's mouth.

"Hmm….?"

"Oh I don't know. It just doesn't seem smart to me to rape a girl and then stick around, now does it?"

"Not done being good cop are you? That's a shame."

"I don't see it that way."

"What are you her boy friend or something?"

"Brother. Which makes it worse for you. She's family. I kill for family."

"Oooh Mr. Tough Guy, are we?" asked Dean as he got out of the car. "Well what are you going to do about it?" The problem was Dylan wasn't sure. "Well now, we've got ourselves into a little predicament here now haven't we? You're willing to kill. I'm willing to kill. But what's the point of useless blood shed?" said Dean sarcastically.

"You raped her! How can you do that to a person?"

"She wanted it. Your sister's a slut. Get over it!"

"No! She's not!" screamed Dylan as he took a swing at Dean.

"And how would you know?" said Dean as he hit Dylan back and ducked from another blow.

"She's not like that!"

"Spirit came on to me! What do you know?"

The two engaged in fighting, screaming at each other when Mr. Raditch came rushing out. "Dylan! Stop it!" he yelled as he pulled Dylan away from Dean. Dean took this chance to get into his car and sped away. "In my office, NOW!" Dylan walked his way to Mr. Raditch's office while checking out the damage done to his wrist from punching Dean so hard. The anger of everything accumulating on top of each other did not subside after fighting Dean. He realized he was going to have to find another way to deal with Dean, Paige, and himself.

"Dylan, what do you think you were doing out there?"

"Nothing,."

"That's not how you should be representing Degrassi and I'm afraid I'm going to have to override your coach's decision and bench you."

"You can't! Playoffs are coming! Look you don't know that kid Mr. Raditch! You don't understand." Dylan stood up to protest.

"Dylan, I'm going to ask you to leave my office now."

"Mr. Raditch you can't bench me. What I do outside of school has nothing to do with the team!"

"Were you on school property? Were you wearing a Degrassi uniform?"

"Yes." Dylan answered quietly.

"Then, it does interfere with school."

"Fine," an angry Dylan said walking out of school. I don't need this, he thought to himself. Screw Degrassi. Screw hockey. He had more important things on his mind. He went back home and didn't know where to go from there. He stormed into the house, not paying attention to anything around him.

"How was your game?" asked a quiet Paige sitting at the kitchen table.

"Fine."

"Who won?"

"What?"

"I asked you who won, Dyl."

"Oh. We did." Dylan said coldly.

"Rough game?"

"Yeah," Dylan said as he went to the freezer to find some ice for his wrist.

"Get hurt?"

"Paige, what the hell is this 20 questions?"

"I was just wondering," Paige said looking hurt as she looked down to miss Dylan's gaze. She spent most of the day in her room. She knew it was time to move on, but she couldn't. Things were in control, she swore to herself. Until, Dylan and Spinner had to get involved. It was their fault she couldn't move on! Why did they have to go and mess everything up? Paige felt as if what was left of her world was quickly spinning even more so in a downward spiral and once again she had no control over it. She felt as if there was nothing in the world she could control. People had to interfere. She wanted everyone to leave her alone. Dylan, Spinner, Hazel, everyone! She was better off that way.

After Dylan's harsh words she walked herself upstairs and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She could see the pain masked in her eyes. She was broken. Dean had broken everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her happiness, and her relationships with everyone. Twisted and charred. Broken. Gone. She wondered if she ever felt so distant before. Paige looked down on the sink. Her pink razor was just sitting there waiting to be used. But Paige had other intentions for it. She picked it up and looked as the silver metal glistened. She looked at her arm and looked back at the razor. This is something I can control, Paige thought to herself. This would be the only thing I could control. Paige brought the razor down on her arm and lightly set it against her skin. As soon as she began pressing it into her tanned arm, the phone rang. A startled Paige dropped the razor. She watched as it fell down and bounced off the tan circular carpet that was sitting on the white linoleum tiles. The annoying ringing of the phone continued. She wasn't about to answer it. Paige bent down and picked up the razor. Downstairs she heard Dylan talking. She heard him coming up the stairs. He was going to find her! He was going to interfere with the one thing she could control. He was going to ruin everything again. Paralyzed with fear she stood there as Dylan neared the bathroom. She suddenly snapped and put the razor down on the sink and walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened.

"Call Spinner, before he commits suicide." Dylan still said coldly.

"I don't want to talk to him," Paige said as she walked into her room.

"I really don't care what you want to do."

"No one ever does, huh?" Paige said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just really frustrated right now. But please call your boy friend. See what he wants. Go do something. Get your mind off things."

"Dylan you just don't get it do you? Nothing I could ever do will get my mind off of things! Leave me alone." Dylan went in to hug his sister and immediately felt her tense up. This is what Dean did to her. He can't even hug her, with out her feeling uncomfortable. What was he going to do? How could he make things better for her? He wondered if he should tell Spinner he knew who Dean was or not. Dylan immediately let go of his grasp.

"Look who are you hiding from? Spinner just wants to help. He needs you as much as you need him!" Dylan said as he threw the phone on Paige's bed, walking away.

Paige stared at the phone. I bet I'd win a staring contest with it she said to herself. It didn't bring a smile to her face. Paige didn't know if she could smile. She slowly picked up the phone and dialed Spinner's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spin…" Paige said slowly.

"PAIGE! Listen, can I come over? We need to talk."

"Oh Spin… I don't know if I'm up for visitors. I'm really sleepy," Paige lied.

"Please…Paige…" Spinner pleaded. Paige heard the words of Dylan floating through her head. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Fine, but give me a little bit. Come over in like half an hour." Paige said.

"Thanks honeybee!" Spinner said as he heard a click of the phone. Paige edged her way downstairs to see what Dylan was doing. He was sitting on the couch with his ice. She wondered how he got hurt so bad. That never happened to him before in hockey, but she didn't question him. She let her body guide her back to the bathroom where her razor was sitting there looking lonely. Paige didn't think about it this time. She grabbed the razor and pressed it against her arm. She slowly drew a skinny line down her arm as blood started to appear. She loved the feeling as she pressed harder and made the razor go deeper. It was the only thing in the world that belonged to her. The only thing that she had control of. She could control where it happened, when it happened, how deep it went, she loved it. It was a feeling of independence. She didn't need anyone interfering this time. When she was done, she grabbed a few band aids and put them over her bleeding wound. The wound that she herself created. No one else caused it. Only her. Paige suddenly felt proud of herself. For once, she has something she could hold on to. She went to her room, found a dark green long sleeved shirt, and changed. Feeling better, she went downstairs to wait for Spinner.


	12. Realizations

Paige sat down next to Dylan Both were silent, until Paige's voice broke the silence.

"How'd you get hurt?"

"Rough game, I told you."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Uhh I don't know, it happened too quick," Dylan lied.

"Is it going to be okay for your next game?"

"What?"

"Is it going to be okay?"

"Uhh.. I don't know," Dylan said. Maybe I won't have to tell them the real reason why I am benched, he thought to himself. "No, I don't think so. I'll probably have to be benched." Just then a slight knock was heard on the white front door. Paige walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey," said a nervous Spinner.

"Hi," said Paige.

"Hey Dylan."

"Nice to see you Spin, listen I'll be upstairs if you two need anything," Dylan said lifting himself off the couch. He walked through the kitchen ditching his ice and headed up stairs. Paige sat back down as did Spinner who sat uncomfortably far from her. Spinner couldn't stand looking into Paige's eyes. The black vacancy was too much to handle. He couldn't bare to see his girl friend like this.

"What happened to Dylan?"

"He got hurt at his game."

"Oh."

"Why did you come here?"

"Paige, we have to do something about this. We have to tell someone. Tell Hazel. Tell your mom, I don't know. But we have to do something."

"Why? What good will that do? I don't need any more sympathy. They'd just think I was a slut anyways."

"They will not! If you don't tell them, I will."

"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken."

"Alright Evanescence. But I mean that. You need help Paige. And I'm going to get it for you. Who do you want to tell first?"

"Spinner! Please! No one! Okay? I'm fine! Everything's fine. I'm dealing with it. I hardly think about it anymore." Paige lied. She was getting good at lying and not feeling bad about it. Spinner heard the words coming from her mouth, but he did not believe one of them. She was not fine. She wasn't dealing with it. It was the ONLY thing she thought about.

"Hazel or your mom?"

"Fine! I'll tell Hazel," Paige said with little intentions of telling anyone.

"Good. Let's call her to come over right now," Spinner said as he got up to reach for the phone.

"No! She's emm… she's not home, today. I already talked to her," Paige said protesting.

"Oh. Well let's try again. She worries about you. Don't leave her out in the dark. She cares about you. All she wants to do is help," Spinner said as he dialed Hazel's number. He was sure this was the right thing to do. The more help and support Paige had the better.

"I don't need any help," mumbled Paige under her breath.

"Hey Hazel! Hmm.. I see you're home. Well, anyways I'm hoping you can stop over Paige's, right now!" Spinner said not giving Hazel a chance to interrupt. "There's something she's been meaning to tell you."

"Paige! You mean? She told you what's wrong?"

"Just get over here!" answered Spinner as he hung up the phone.

"You really don't need to be doing this Spin."

"Yeah, well it's happening. So get ready for it."

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, before she gets here," said Paige getting up.

"I'll be waiting." Paige walked up the stairs and went into the white bathroom. Just once more, she thought to herself. Just once. Then I'll stop. Paige thought to herself as she looked at the razor she had used just a little while ago. She wanted to experience the incredible feeling cutting gave her. She was sure it would help her get through the dreaded conversation with Hazel. Damn Spinner! He's just like Dylan she thought to herself, only trying to interfere. Paige closed the bathroom door and took her razor off of the sink. She sat on the side of the white tub and rolled up her green sleeve. She looked at the cut she made earlier. It was already started to scab. Paige took the razor and slowly drew another line next to the one already on her arm. Her crimson relief spilled out all of the emotions worked up inside of Paige. The drops of blood were like the drops of tears she had once cried. It was as if every bad feeling was pouring out of her as she continued to bleed. Paige felt better. She convinced herself she would not get addicted to this feeling of control, but decided to cut once more before going back downstairs to face Spinner and Hazel. She cut a line perpendicular to the other two. She pushed harder and harder on the razor to see how deep she could make it go. When she was satisfied, she washed her razor off, took a black towel and soaked up some of the blood. She found some band aids in the cabinet and covered her wounds. She rolled back down her sleeve and looked in the mirror. And she smiled at herself.

Paige walked downstairs to find that Hazel had already arrived. Hazel ran up to Paige and gave her a giant hug.

"Alright, sit down," said Spinner. They both responded to his request and sat on the couch. "Well, Hazel as we've noticed something was wrong with Paige. And it took a little investigation, but Dylan and I found out what really happened. And now she's going to tell you…right Paige?" Paige just looked down. She couldn't do this. Her arm was throbbing and she felt very dizzy.

"Paige?" asked Hazel afraid of what she was going to hear next.

"Haze. I'm sorry I haven't been that great of a friend to you lately, it's just…."

"What?"

"That party you and I went to…."

"Dean's?" asked Hazel. A chill ran through Paige as she shuddered hearing his name.

"Yeah.." she answered weakly.

"Things.. Emm didn't go as planned." she said as Spinner walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She immediately pulled back, but then relaxed and allowed Spinner this close to her.

"What happened?" asked a curious Hazel.

"Nothing!" she said running away from the living room.

"Paige stop!" demanded Spinner.

"Spin! I can't do this! I can't."

"Please Paige. Sit down and try." Spinner said coaxing her over to the couch. He sat her down and she looked at him shaking her head.

"He…. He… "

"What Paige? WHAT?!!?!"

"I can't say it Spin, I'm sorry."

"He raped her." Spinner said bluntly.

"Oh my God! Paige! I'm so sorry!" Hazel said as she grabbed Paige in another forceful hug. Paige wasn't thrilled with the sympathy when she heard Dylan's booming voice.

"PAIGE LYN MICHALCHUCK!"

"What? What?" asked Paige scared.

"Come with me," said Dylan as he ushered her up the stairs and into the bathroom. Immediately Paige saw what Dylan was concerned about. A small, but noticeable puddle of blood was laying there ever so still on the white linoleum. Hazel and Spinner rushed in behind them and saw it too. It was three against one. This isn't fair, Paige thought to herself.

"What? How'd that get there?" asked Paige, playing dumb.

"Geee Paige, you tell me," answered Dylan.

"I don't know."

"Did you cut yourself shaving or something," asked Hazel.

"No." Dylan grabbed Paige's arm and she cried out in pain. Dylan secretly was watching out for something like this to happen. He did a report on cutting and other self-injury habits and knew all about it. He then rolled up her sleeve, revealing the three recent cuts. One for each of them she thought.

"Paige, you don't have to do this to yourself."

"You can talk to me instead."

"You can't bottle things up like this."

"Paige please!"

"Never do it again, you hear me?"

"Any time you feel like doing this you can call me."

"You don't have to take things out on yourself."

The voices echoed back and forth in her head as she slipped past them and went into her room. She slammed the door and locked it. She heard pounding noises, but ignored them. Eventually, they stopped. She was terrified. Terrified because they knew her secret. And the likelihood of Dylan not telling their mom was very slim. Terrified that they were going to take her hope away from her. She unlocked her door and decided to go downstairs to face Dylan. Maybe he hadn't told her mom anything yet. He was sitting in the kitchen and just stared at her, but for once it was he who broke the stare, instead of Paige. He looks so sad, she thought to herself. Did I do this to him?

"Does Mom know?"

"No."

"Oh."

"And Spin and Hazel?"

"Spin left, angry. Hazel said she was going home and to tell you to check your email. And I suggest you go do it, unless you want to have a chat with Mom right now." With that Paige went to her computer. Sitting there waiting from her was an email from Hazel. Paige read through it quickly.

"You don't need to do this … blah blah blah… yeah how would you know?" Paige said outloud. She quickly hit reply.

Hazel,

I know what I did was wrong. I won't ever cut again. I promise you.

Love Always,

Paige

Paige thought she hit send and left the computer on incase Hazel had anything else left to say and went back to her room. Her mom walked past the computer and saw it was on. She walked in with the intent of shutting it off. Not meaning to read the unsent message Mrs. Michalchuck was shocked as the word "cut" stood out to her.

"Paige… come here please…"


	13. Confessions

"What do you want," asked any annoyed Paige who wanted nothing more than to be left alone as she walked towards her mom's booming voice.

"Would you like to explain this?" Paige entered the computer room and stared at the screen before her. How could it not have sent? What was she going to say?

"I can," echoed a voice from behind her. Dylan knew their mom needed to know. She could help Paige. Put her in therapy, anything to help her.

"Dylan!" Paige screamed. Everyone is against me, she thought. There's no one left on her side.

"Mom, Paige was raped by Dean Roberts. He goes to Bardell. She's cutting herself because she can't deal and she needs help." Dylan said almost to the point of tears. Their mom dropped everything she was holding and stared in shock.

"Oh my baby girl," Mrs. Michalchuck said as she walked over to hug Paige. Before Paige could reach her she ran past Dylan and out of the room. The tears were streaming down her face and she could barely see where she was going. She ran to her room, grabbed her purse and found a mirror Spinner had given her once and threw it in. She hurried downstairs and out the front door. She kept running. She didn't know where she was going to go or what she was going to do, but she couldn't stay there. She had nothing left to call her own. First, Dean took everything away from her. Then, Spinner and Dylan did the same. She hated them. She had no one to turn to.

Soon, Paige found herself standing in Degrassi's park. She ran over to a tree and sat down, resting her head against the bark. She slowly opened her purse and found the mirror she threw in there. She slammed it against the ground and nothing happened. She then slammed it against the root that was sticking up from the tree. Paige watched as the glass shattered slowly. Most turned into small, unmanageable pieces, but one fairly sized piece stayed intact, with razor sharp edges. Once again, Paige rolled up her sleeves and cut on both arms. She stopped crying and watched the blood flow off her arm and into the green grass. No one could see her here, but they would look for her. She knew she didn't have much time before they found her. She threw the glass in her purse and covered the bloody ground with some loose dirt. Paige was startled by the sound of her ringing cell phone. She looked at the caller ID to find Dylan's name. She debated in her head whether or not to answer it. You hate him, she said to herself as she shut off her phone and shoved it back in her purse. She thought for a moment, and took her cell phone back out. She searched through her phone book and found a listing for Dave. She put on a happy sounding tone in her voice as she called.

"Talk to me."

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah, that'd be me."

"Hey .. Emmm this is Paige, haha, remember me?" Paige asked as she faked a giggle.

"Oh," retorted Dave in an angry tone.

"Is something wrong?"

"Look. Don't send anyone after me, okay? I don't know who you are or anything about your wild stories. So I'd appreciate it if you don't call here again, okay?" yelled Dave into the phone.

"Listen, Dave I can explain. Please, just let me explain. Please? Can I talk to you in person?"

"Yeah I bet you have an explanation."

"Please, I really need this."

"Where are you?"

"Degrassi's park, but I can start walking towards Bardell. Please Dave, I wouldn't do this to you if I didn't think it was important."

"Uhh.. Fine I have nothing better to do than try to hear some little psycho's story of why people say I rape her and try to kick my ass, sure why not. I'll meet you somewhere eventually. Don't get lost." With that Paige heard the slam of a phone. Was Dave really coming for her? She had to chance the risk. She slowly picked herself up and starting walking towards Bardell. What am I going to say to him, she wondered. She couldn't possibly tell him the truth, could she? She thought about how much she hated Spinner and Dylan and Hazel and her mom. She thought of everything they stole from her. Her control. Her existence. Her escape. Thoughts of Dean also raced through her head. What if I meet him in Bardell before Dave sees me? What if he comes back for more? She hated him too. He took her innocence. Her child hood. Her life. One little party turned everything around. She didn't know who she was anymore. She wondered if she ever knew. As she continued to walk, a dark blue Sunfire started slowing down and pulling off the side of the road. Paige walked towards the passenger's side as the door was opened for her on the inside. She climbed in and shut the door. She looked over to Dave, who was silent. She quickly avoided his eyes and looked straight ahead.

"I'm sorry," Paige said after a few seconds passed.

"For?" asked Dave as he pulled the car back on the road going back towards Bardell.

"For what my brother and my boy…. Uhhh my friend did and what they said," stuttered Paige.

"I don't want an apology Paige, I want an explanation."

"I'm afraid that's a very long story. Do you have the time?"

"Do you want to go to my house or drive?"

"Drive."

"Well, where are we going to go that's far enough to get this long story out?"

"I don't know, just drive."

"Fine… I'm waiting."

"Dave…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come find me?"

"I'm curious. I want to know what happened to cause that. You're a nice girl, Paige. I wouldn't do it just for any crazed Innocent Bystander fan. But you're… you're something special, but you know that right. You're adorable." Paige shuddered at that phrase, but mentally blocked it out.

"Oh.."

"Are you alright Paige?" wondered Dave.

"No." Paige wanted to badly to keep this a secret, but she knew it was eating her alive. Could she trust Dave? She barely knew him. Maybe that's what she needed. Someone to listen, but not care.

"Paige, this may come out as completely off base, but the stories those boys accused me of.. Were they true?"

"…. yes." With that Dave pulled the car into a deserted parking lot. He put the car in park and looked directly at Paige. Sure, he barely knew the girl, but it was his nature to care for people.

"You can talk to me about it."

"Dave! I'm a slut, okay? I ditched my boy friend to go to a party with a Bardell guy. I asked him to go upstairs and he raped me, okay? It's my fault. And those guys that came after you thought it was you for some God forsaken reason because they found out. They told my best friend and then my mom found out. And my brother found out about me cutting. And so I ran away. I can't stay there anymore. I don't need lectures. I don't need sympathy." Paige said very quickly. Dave wasn't sure if he caught it all, but he got the idea.

"You're not a slut. What happened to you isn't your fault. But cutting is." Dave said as he reached over to grab Paige's hand. She jerked back at first, but then allowed him to stay there. He used this opportunity to roll up her sleeves to reveal the blood stained arms. He gasped at first and then sighed. "What was his name?"

"Dean."

"WHAT?" screamed Dave as he heard the name of his best friend being called a rapist. He threw Paige's arms down as she began crying. "My best friend would never do that to a girl. You're crazy. What do you want from me anyways?" Paige couldn't believe what she heard. The one person she confided in didn't believe her. She opened the car door and began getting out, but Dave pulled her back. "Look, I'm sorry. I just.. I don't know if he would do something like that."

Paige closed the car door and said, "well he did," through sobs. "Ha.. You know that's just like me. To admit to something to someone who wouldn't even believe me anyways. His best friend. Well you sure don't know him that well, do you? Look I'm not crazy. I don't want your attention. I don't cut for the hell o fit. He did this to me. And if you don't believe me, well I don't care. Take me home, please."

"I thought you didn't want to go home?"

"I don't, but it's a hell of a lot better than being here with you."

"I'm sorry. I believe you Paige. I just was in shock. And I'm so sorry you went through this. You don't deserve it."

"You don't even know me!" Paige screamed at Dave. She was so angry at everyone. She wanted to fall off the face of the Earth and never return. And she was stuck in a car with her rapist's best friend. The stared down at her arms and didn't look up until she noticed the car was moving. Not another word was said, until the Sunfire pulled into a driveway. Paige wasn't sure where she was.

Dave got out of the car and walked over to her side, he opened the door for her. "Get out, no one's home. You can stay here for awhile and we can figure things out, together."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Have I given you reason not to?"

"Besides not believing me?"

"Put that aside. Forget what I said back there, it's just you and me. Please trust me."

"No." Paige said sternly.

"Who else have you got to trust?"

"No one and I don't need anyone!"

"Fine. Sit in the driveway until you're ready," Dave said as he walked away from the car, leaving the door open. He walked into the house and sat down in the living room. Paige did as he said and sat in the driveway for awhile. She then figured she had nothing to lose and walked into the house.

"Make yourself at home. Go find some food or a drink in the kitchen. I don't care."

"I don't want anything," Paige said as she sat down next to Dave. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. She was sitting in the house of Dean's best friend, in Bardell. Dean could come at any possible moment, yet she felt closer to Dave than anyone else. She openly told her story to him and at the moment she still didn't know why.

"You shouldn't do that. You're going to have a hard time quitting."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cutting," replied Dave as he, for once, stared straight ahead.

"Yeah, how would you know?" With that Dave pulled the black hoodie he was wearing over his head; revealing a white beater underneath. He showed her his arm and she was surprised at what she saw. Scars ran up and down his arm, some darker than others, but none of them looked recent. Paige was speechless.

"About two years ago, my sister and I were fighting over who got the car for the night. She was 18, I was 16 and had just gotten my license. Dad told me it was her turn to have the car and I mouthed off to him. He told me if I ever wanted a car of my own I would go out and check the tires on that car. I told him, yeah whatever. And never did. When she left the house I told her I hated her and she told me to watch myself. My sister died that night in a car accident."


	14. No Turning Back

Paige sat in Dave's living room in silence and shock. The different feelings mixed up in her head were aching to come out. She couldn't stumble upon the words to comfort Dave as he slowly put his hoodie back on. He got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out two sodas. He walked over to the cabinet and took out too glasses, filled them with ice, and then Pepsi. He walked back over to Paige and handed her a glass while sitting back down. Paige took a short sip and set the glass back down on the coffee table. She looked down at her hands which had been clasped together for quite some time. She slowly started picking at the pink nail polish on her finger nails, only to look up at the sound of Dave's voice, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. You opened up to me, I opened up to you."

"I'm sorry… about … about your sister," Paige chocked out.

"It's alright. I don't need your apologies. In fact I owe you one," said Dave just as Paige's phone began ringing again.

"It's Dylan, my brother."

"Answer it Paige." She listened to Dave and heard an angry Dylan asking her where she was and what she was doing.

She gave quick responses and said she would be home soon. "You can't hate him forever."

"I don't hate him. I don't hate Spinner. I don't hate Mom. I don't hate you."

"But you hate him….," Dave replied quietly.

"He took everything I knew and put his mark on it. How can you be friends with him?"

"Someone has to be the rapist's friend, right?" he said, but immediately wished to take it back when he saw the look that crept upon Paige's face. "I didn't think he'd ever do something like that. He always got what he wanted, ya know? But he really screwed up this time. And he's going to find that out the hard way."

"Ooh.. What is his best friend going to kick his ass for some girl he doesn't even know?"

"Come on, let's get you home and we'll talk about it on the way," suggested Dave as he got up and walked to the foyer and put on his shoes. Paige followed the young man and did the same. He walked over to his car and opened the passenger's door. He allowed Paige to get in and shut the door gently for her. He then continued to get into the car and start it.

"You're such a gentleman," said Paige smiling. Don't fall for him. Don't fall for him. Don't fall for him. Do not trust him Paige. Don't do it! She screamed to herself.

"You're a sweet girl. You deserve it," Dave said as he pulled down the sun visor to avoid squinting at the road. Once again Paige screamed inside herself. He's just like Dean! Don't trust him! Almost on cue with a little smile, "I just want you to be able to trust me. Cause I mean, I know your secret. There's no turning back."

"I know your secret too," Paige said.

"It's not a secret. Everyone knew at the time, just no one cared. But you've got people to care about you. So in a nut shell, don't do this to yourself. Okay?"

Paige turned her head and looked out the window. She rolled up her sleeve to check on her cuts. They were scabbing nicely she thought to herself. He can't make me stop. He doesn't understand, she thought.

"Hey, you're going to have to give me directions here." Paige did so and before she knew it Dave was pulling in her driveway meeting a running Dylan. He ran out of the house, not bothering to shut the door. He ran up to the car and opened the door asking Paige what she thought she was doing. He grabbed her out of the car and ushered her into the house. Dave reached across and slammed the door, mumbling "asshole." He ripped out of the driveway and went home his head full of thoughts. He questioned if he had to choose between this beautiful girl who entered his life or his best friend.

Inside, Dylan sat Paige down on the couch. She squirmed away from him and walked upstairs, informing him she was going to take a nap. He followed her upstairs and was only satisfied when he realized she wasn't going to sneak off to cut herself.

Paige was surprised at the amount of sleep she did get. She was only awaken by a few night mares and before she knew it, it was time to get ready for school. She slowly sat herself up on the edge of her bed and got up, avoiding standing up too fast and getting dizzy. She walked to the bathroom noticing last night she didn't bother to change her clothes. She quickly brushed her teeth off and slowly removed her clothing and jumped into the shower. She washed her hair, avoiding looking at the scabs on her arms. Paige decided to shave her legs quickly, but her razor was no where to be seen. Figures, they take all the razors out, she thought to herself. She decided to skip that aspect of showering and got out, wrapping herself in a towel. She went back into her room and chose her outfit for the day, jeans and a long sleeved sheer black shirt with a white tank top sticking out of it. She decided the sweat pants look had got to go. She was fine, she told herself. No need to grovel in degradation anymore. Paige noticed her purse lying on the floor. She picked it up and removed the broken mirror. Just once more. It won't happen again after this. Just once more. Paige took the harsh edge of the mirror and slid down her jeans on one side revealing her hip. She made a few small cuts and a deeper one. It's for you Dave. You'll just never know about it, she said in her mind. It's for you. She quickly threw the mirror back in her purse and zippered it close. She let the blood soak up in her jeans and went downstairs. Now she was ready to start her day.

She overlooked the glaring stares of her mom. "Don't plan anything after school." Paige didn't comment as she opened the door, revealing the bright, sunny day. It was not the day for long sleeves.

Spinner and Hazel stood huddled together. Great, just the people I want to see, she thought. She walked past them, but unfortunately they noticed. "Where were you yesterday," yelled out Spinner.

"With a friend."

"Let us be your friends Paige. Please, stop pushing us away. We just want to help you. It's not going to get any better, if you don't…" rambled Hazel.

"Listen, you don't understand. You have no clue what it's like to me be. What it's like to look over your shoulder every minute of your day. You don't understand what it's like to feel guilty when something's your fault. You don't know what it's like to have only one way to release everything. You just don't know. So don't pretend like you do. Don't pretend to, okay?" cut off Paige as she briskly walked away.

"Oh and this friend of yours does?" caught up Spinner.

"More than you."

"Maybe if you'd open up to me, I'd know to. Who is it? Who's your friend? What's her name?"

"HIS name… is Dave."

"I can't believe this. Please, Paige all I am asking is a chance to hear you out, just talk to me! We know what you're doing. We know why you're doing it. We want you to stop. What's so bad in that?"

"You don't know anything," replied Paige coldly. She did not speak to Spinner or Hazel for the remainder of the day. She didn't really speak to anyone. She replied with brief answers to anyone who bothered to ask. She tried hard to ignore the sad stares she got while walking past Hazel or Spin.

She dreaded going home, wondering what her mom had planned for her. I just won't go home. Then what will mommy dearest do then? That thought was interrupted as Paige walked down the Degrassi steps seeing her mom pull up in her car. There was no getting out if it. She opened the door and got in, preparing for the worst. Her mom did not mention anything to her as she drove. After about a five minute drive, a white sign stuck out to Paige. Dr. Hailey Evans, Psychiatrist. "Great, a shrink. A lot of help that will do," Paige mumbled, getting out of the car. The two entered the building and Paige's mom spoke to the receptionist at a tall white counter. I can't believe I am here. I don't belong here. I'm fine, she screamed to herself. Her mom sat down beside her and gave her a sad look. "I hate you," she mumbled. Her mom only looked away.

A few minutes later, a woman in her early 40's, wearing dark blue entered the room. "Is Paige Michalchuck here?" she asked. With a sigh she and her mom rose from their seats. "Sorry, mom. I just need Paige." With that, Paige's mom sat back down. Paige walked over to the woman and she walked her down a hall and into a room. The room was teal and had a green couch beside a desk with a lap top on it. Across from the desk were two seats with big blue cushions. Along the walls where rows and rows of books. Classic, this is a real piece of work, Paige thought to herself. The woman, motioned for her to sit down and she chose to sit on one of the chairs across from the desk. "My name's Dr Evans, Paige," she said sticking out her hand. Paige hesitated, but eventually shook it. "Your mom called in and told me about everything. We decided it would be best to put you in therapy for now. Look, I know you're going to hate this and you're going to hate your mom and you're going to hate me. I know that. I don't expect you to like me. I do expect you to respect me though. Are we at a clear understanding?"

"Yes," replied Paige.

"Good. Now let me tell you how everything is going to work for you. First, we will try one on one sessions with just me and you three times a week, after school for an hour. We'll talk things out, get your emotions in order. If that doesn't work, we go to group sessions on top of everything. If that doesn't work, we'll check out some prescription anti-depressants. And well, we'll go from there…."

"I'm not depressed!!" screamed Paige.

"Okay Paige, calm down. So, let's get started. Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Why?"

"Because I'm here to help."

"You're not going to help me. I don't need some lady who I don't know prying into my personal life."

"I'm not the bad person here."

"You don't understand me. I don't have to be here. There's no need for me to be here. No need. Do you hear me? I'm not suppose to be here! I don't need therapy! I'm fine! Why can't you all just leave me alone?"

"Why so defensive Paige? The way you're acting I'm thinking it was the perfect time for your mom to get you over here. If nothing was wrong, and you didn't need to be here, would you be screaming? What are you hiding Paige?" Paige was shocked at the woman's boldness. How dare she accuse her of such things. "Fine, we'll sit in silence until you'd like to talk." And that was exactly what they did. Paige found small things to amuse herself during the time. Such as picking off the remainder of nail polish from her fingernails and playing with the zipper on her purse. Forty five minutes later, Dr. Evans got up from her desk and opened the door. "Time's up for now, but you'll be back. Be ready this time, Paige. Have a good night."

Paige angrily walked through the hall to find her mom sitting quietly. She got up to hug her daughter, but was alarmed when the she only received harsh words, "I hate you. Why are you torturing me?" Paige ran out the door and down the street leaving a bewildered mom behind. The ring tone of her cell phone began blaring from her purse. She ignored it. There's no way I'm talking to Hazel or Spinner or Dylan or any of them! They can rot for all I care. They don't understand. The ringing stopped, but only to start again a few seconds later. Paige stopped walking down the street lined with trees and went to shut off her phone. She glanced at the ID and saw it was Dave. She had wondered if anyone ever made Dave go to therapy. She laughed at that word. Therapy. What would everyone think if they knew the Queen of Degrassi was in therapy. Paige answered her phone to hear a tired sounding Dave.

"How are you doing?"

"You'll never guess where I just was."

"Where?"

"A freaking therapist. A quack Dave."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah good."

"You don't understand!" yelled an angry Paige into the phone.

"No, Paige it's you that doesn't understand. You need help. And if you're not going to let the people who care about you help, maybe you'll ….."

"Let someone I don't even know help? Yeah that makes sense doesn't it? Look why did you call, I don't even know you either!" Paige said as she cut off Dave's train of thought.

"I care about you. I care about what happens to you, whether you like it or not. Haha, you're right it doesn't make any sense to talk to someone you don't even know about something that happened to you."

"Thank you. See, you understood that, but it still doesn't mean I want to talk to you…"

"Fair enough."

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Did anyone ever make you go there?"

"Where?"

"Therapy."

"No, I told you. No one cared."

"How'd you pull through?"

"I had a friend. One friend who understood me. Granted, he didn't care. But I could talk to him. I know it sounds like an over used line, but talking really does help a person."

"Oh," said Paige quietly.

"Paige?"

"What?"

"Will you let me be that friend?"

"……I guess," answered the part of Paige who knew what she was doing was wrong. That knew what had happened to her was wrong. That knew she wasn't coping. She had fought as hard as she could to keep that part silent. But it was getting stronger. She gasped at what she had said. There's no turning back now.


	15. What Do You Know

Paige sat in the cold room facing Dr. Evans. Another wasted session. I'm not talking to her. She could never understand me. She doesn't know what it's like. She's just a pitiful woman who wasted all of her years in college to be called a doctor. That title doesn't mean anything. Spinner, could call himself a doctor and would that make him any wiser than her? Of course not, neither understand. All I am is a pay check to her, Paige mused to herself.

"Paige, I'm going to have to talk to your mom. Can you tell her to come in?"

With a sigh Paige lifted herself from her chair and made her way back out to the waiting room. Her mom looked up and smiled at her, "How did it go sweetie?" she said as she stood up.

"Good, as always," Paige lied. She ignored the fact that Dr. Evans wanted to speak to her mom. Paige led the woman standing beside her through the door, into the parking lot, and into the car.

"So what did you talk about today?" asked Mrs. Michalchuck as the car entered the road.

"Uh.. Dylan and everything he does for me," replied Paige amused at herself for always knowing the right thing to say. Paige stared out the window, ready for anymore questions her mom had for her, none came.

Soon, she was home, before she could get upstairs the phone rang. She heard Mrs. Michalchuck answer it downstairs. She then realized it was Spinner calling to check up on her. Oh my poor little Spinner, Paige thought as she smiled to herself. She realized she hadn't been fair to him lately. Sure, he cared way too much about everything. He didn't always say the right things, but through all of his goofiness he was hers.

She heard the worried tone in Spinner's voice as she answered the phone, "Paige.. How.. How are you?"

"Fine," Paige lied once again.

"How was therapy?"

"Fine."

"Paige, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Paige silently laughed to herself. Proud of me? For what? He doesn't know anything,. Why does he pretend to? Ahh! I can't keep doing this! Be fair to the kid.

"Do you feel like doing anything tonight?"

Paige's inner voice wanted to scream no and crawl up in a little ball, but reluctantly she answered, "What have you got in mind?"

"I didn't have the chance to tell you about it before, but there's a charity concert in the park tonight. A couple bands are playing. Craig signed Downtown Sasquatch to go and we got a slot. I was, I was just wondering… if you'd like to come and listen?"

"Sounds good Spin," Paige said promising herself to act like a real girlfriend to Spinner, despite all the pain.

"Okay, can you be down at the park around 7?"

"Sure, see you then Spin." Paige said with a click of the phone. She heard the front door open and realized Dylan was home. She and Dylan hadn't had many confrontations since he realized she was hanging out with Dave. He didn't realize the complex nature of their relationship. He felt she was cheating on Spinner, but what did he know? What did anyone know? "Why are you home?" asked Paige.

"What can't I be home, without you questioning me?"

"Yeah, but don't you have a game today?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Ahh.. Dylan shouldn't you be there?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's a mature answer."

"Thanks."

"Why aren't you at your game?"

"I don't play."

"Oh don't tell me coach put in Cody over you for that play?"

"I don't play," repeated an angry Dylan.

"What are you talking about?"

"I, as in me, Dylan Michalchuck, don't, as in do not, play, as in play hockey anymore."

"Did you quit?"

"No."

"Dylan, you're not making sense. Why don't you play?"

"I was benched, Paige, okay?"

"Why were you benched?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Dylan.."

"I got in a fight with someone from a different school after a game on school grounds. Raditch found out, benched me. We're losing 2-0 all because coach won't put me in. So.. I left."

"Who did you fight with Dylan?" asked Paige half expecting the answer.

"Dean," answered Dylan walking past his little sister.

"Why would you do that?" screamed Paige. There was no reply. Paige angrily sat down in the living room on the couch as the tears welled up in her eyes. She silently laid down and let them overflow from her eyes. She heard the phone ringing once again, but made no effort to listen to see who it was.

Dylan answered the ringing phone to find Spinner at the other end.

"Hey Dylan is Paige busy?"

"I don't know."

"Emm.. Can you get her for me?"

"No."

"Is something wrong Dylan?"

"No, listen I have to go."

"Hey, wait I was meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Did we ever find out who Dean is?"

"Yeah, we did. Don't worry about it Spinner. You're not going to fight him, alright!?" With that, Dylan hung up the phone, angry at the world. I go to the ends of the Earth for that girl and all she can do is yell, he thought. Can't she see I'm only trying to help?

A few hours later, Paige raised from the couch and started to get ready to go to the park. She went upstairs and subconsciously threw on a tank top and a cute denim skirt. She suddenly looked down at her arms and sighed. She grabbed a gray sweater and threw it over top of her tank top. She wondered how long it took scars to go away. Emotional and physical. She applied gray eye shadow and her usual eye liner. For once, she looked like the Paige she used to be. Paige was surprised at how easily she could walk out of the house with out being noticed. It caused her to wonder if they really cared or if they thought shoving her to at therapist is an easier way out. She tried to get to the park as fast as she could, seeing that she was late already. When she did finally get there, Craig was warming up and Spinner was standing around twirling his drum sticks. She walked over to him as he ran to pick her up in a much needed, on his part, hug. An announcer, hurriedly announced Downtown Sasquatch, but not after making cracks at their name. Paige sat down in the grass by herself.

Craig started singing the song he wrote for Ash as Paige slowly stopped paying attention. She watched the blades of grass blow slowly in the wind. She watched a bird swoop down into a nearby tree. Had she taken this all for granted before? Before she knew it, Downtown Sasquatch was ushered off of the fake stage as the announcer began speaking again, "And now ladies and gentlemen we have a group not from our home town, take it away Innocent Bystanders." Paige suddenly sat up, recognizing the name. She looked up and saw Dave smiling back at her. He had the mic and assured the crowd that this song was a cover, but it was for someone special.

"Well, I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it everyday. I couldn't help her. I just watched her make the same mistakes again. What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. She doesn't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside."

Paige immediately knew the words were meant for her. Dave never took his glance off of her. Paige felt an arm slip around her. She looked to her side and saw a grinning Spinner seated beside her. Paige glanced back to Dave who continued singing, but with a different expression on his face. A look of confusion, almost a look of hurt.

"Be strong, be strong now. Too many, too many problems."

"We were awesome weren't we?" asked an excited Spinner. Here I have my goofball boy friend who is excited because he played his drums at concert in the park. Who forgets about everything to ask if they played good. And on the other hand, I have Dave who is singing for me. Singing about me. Paige removed Spinner's arm from around her shoulder and pulled her knees up to her chest. She mumbled choice words to Spinner and began concentrating back on Dave.

"Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind. She's fallen behind. She can't find her place. She's losing her faith. She's fallen from grace. She's all over the place."

Paige barely recognized the song as Avril Lavigne, Innocent Bystanders took it to a whole new level. Guitars could do wonders. Paige stared down at her feet, for how long she didn't know. She heard Spinner talk beside her, but didn't bother to listen. She saw people walk in front of her, but didn't bother to see them. She felt an hand on her hand, and definitely made sure to snap out of her trance to see who it was. Touch was a completely different sense. The most sensitive to her, the only one that mattered. She looked up to find Dave staring back at her. She quickly looked away.

"What do you want?" asked Spinner.

"Uh… to talk with Paige if that's alright with you," replied Dave smartly.

"No, that's not alright," protested Spinner.

"No, Spin. It's fine. This is my friend Dave," cleared Paige.

"Whatever," answered Spinner as he laid down on the grass, pretending not to listen.

"How have you been?"

"Don't you want to know who he is?" said Paige motioning to Spinner.

"No, I want to know how you are, for real. No lies."

"I'm fine."

"You're lying." Dave is the first person to question me on that, Paige thought to herself. Yet, I'm annoyed that Spin cares too much, Paige thought quickly to herself. Paige stood up and walked away from both Dave and Spinner. Leaving them both wondering.

"Who are you?"

"I thought you didn't care?"

"I do now."

"I'm Spinner, I'm her boyfriend," replied Spinner boldly.

"Oh yeah? Is that so?"

"Look, who the hell are you man? Where did you even come from?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm here now. So unless you can be there for Paige like no one else can, step down buddy."

"Be there for Paige? What do you even know about her!? You don't know anything!" screamed Spinner.

"The hell I don't. You just watch your back. If anything more happens to her…."

"And why do you even care about her? You and this Dean fellow, whoever he is can just stay in Bardell."

"I care a lot more about her than you do. Look at yourself. Do you even take the time to realize what she's going through?" questioned Dave with full force emotion in his voice.

"She's in therapy. She's getting better," said Spinner quietly.

"Who are you convincing, me or yourself?" asked Dave as he walked back to where his band was sitting. Spinner began walking in the direction Paige ran off to. He saw her in the distance and began sprinting towards her, into the setting sun. When he finally caught up with her he turned her around to face him.

"Who is he?"

"I told you… Dave," Paige muttered.

"Your friend?"

"My friend."

"And who am I? Spinner? Your friend?"

"Spinner. My boyfriend."

"Spinner? Your boyfriend? Are you sure?"

"No."


End file.
